Working the Night Shift
by ChloBoLow Hale
Summary: As an RN, Alec is used to working in a sea of women. But 2 weeks ago, he suddnly finds himself fixated on a new XRay tech that just showed up to his ICU. was a o/s but now continued as a colab with arianawhitlock! AH/MA/SLASH/LEMON!
1. Quick and Dity

A/N: My beta/pimp arianawhitlock threw down a challenge! "Write me an Alec/Jasper one-shot." So I threw this little ditty together for her as a late B-Day gift.

Cbaty, author of _Money Matters _and_ Highland Dreams_ did me the great honor of beta-ing this baby! Thanks Hon!

**This is straight-up SLASH p0rn! … If you aren't old enough, you know the drill. Hit the 'back' button NOW!**

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

"Heidi, could you keep an ear out for my patients in five and six? I need to take thirty for dinner."

"No problem Alec," she smiles.

Two a.m. Luckily, the floor is quiet tonight and the probability of interruption is low. The techs just finished taking X-rays of the patients and will be moving onto the next unit soon. I've watched _him_ come through the doors the past two weeks. Eric, I'm familiar with. He's worked here nearly as long as I have but the tall blond with him is new.

The first night I saw Jasper, I eyefucked him the entire time he was here. I was finally granted a look into his teal blue eyes when he felt the heat of my stare. He had finally looked up to see me when he had finished with his last patient who just happened to be mine. Although, the smirk that grew on his handsome face was like icing on a cake.

From the very first night, we'd flirted from a distance; rarely getting a chance to speak to one another. Each evening I would show up at work praying that I'd get to see more of him than I had the night before.

Four nights ago, he surprised me when I was getting an IV pump from the utility room. I hadn't realized the time and when I opened the door to leave the room, I was suddenly pushed back and turned against the adjacent cabinet. He pressed his lean body against me and wasted no time in attaching his lips to mine. Just as I got over my shock and reciprocated, he moved to whisper in my ear, "I want you."

"Fuck!" I moaned against his neck.

"Precisely," he replied and with one last heated kiss, he was out the door.

Not tonight. One way or another, I'm going to get what I want, what we both want.

I'm aware that his eyes follow me past the nurses' station. Smiling to myself, I make my way to the restroom. Knowing he's following close behind, I leave the door unlocked.

I only have to wait a moment before he's slipping through the door and I'm pulling him to me. "Are you sure you're okay with this Jasper?"

"I'm more than okay," he mumbles into my neck between kisses.

"Take off your shirt," I growl and my dick twitches when he immediately complies with a moan. The moment his chest is bare, I begin to trail kisses across his chest from one nipple to the other, feeling them bead against my tongue. I make my way down his torso knowing we have little time to waste.

He threads his fingers in my hair as I descend to my knees. Quickly freeing his stiff member, already dripping eagerly, I worship it with my eyes. _Fuck, more perfect than I had imagined._

"Shit, Alec," he groans when I lick the underside of him from base to tip. We're entirely too short on time to do everything exactly how I've been fantasizing so while I work the tip of his cock with my tongue, I reach into my pocket for a packet of lube.

I let him slide out of my mouth with a wet pop and he whimpers an agonized, "Please." I begin to circle his puckered entrance with a lubed finger and just as I swallow him back down my throat, I slide my finger in. Bobbing my head back and forth, licking across his slit every other time, I start to work a second finger inside him.

When he begins to lightly rock his hips back and forth, I add a third finger. "So damn close," he gasps and that's my cue. I stand to kiss him and he moans at his flavor on my lips.

He grips my ass, bringing me closer and causing our achingly hard cocks to collide. We both moan at the contact and when he begins licking down my neck I whisper, "May I fuck you yet Jasper?"

His replied growl is my signal so I quickly spin him around, bringing his back against my chest and he watches with wide eyes in the mirror as my hand trails down his chest. I take one of his hands and place it on the sink in front of us. I lace my fingers with the other and bring it to his cock. With our hands together, we give a few idle strokes. "Don't stop," I instruct. He bites that fuckhot lip and groans when he hears me tare open the condom wrapper.

I roll it down my straining rod and coat it with the last of the lube. Rubbing myself between his muscled cheeks, I look up to see he's watching us in the mirror. _Fuck, that's hot._ When he meets my questioning eyes, he gives me a sultry smile and nods his consent.

I grasp his left hip in my hand as I position myself at his entrance, teasing him with my tip a few times before he impatiently grinds his ass into me. I chuckle at his eagerness and lightly smack his ass but his responding moan is nearly my undoing. I can't wait to be inside him any longer. Licking and nipping across his shoulders, we hold eye contact in the mirror, the entire time as I slowly press into him.

It takes all of strength to refrain from plunging deep into his heat especially after his whimpered, "More." I take a deep breath to still myself.

"You asked for it." I murmur in his ear and I quickly sink into his tunnel. _Oh, my fucking God, he feels sublime!_ He's still stroking his dick as I begin to move within him.

"Shit, faster," he groans. More than happy to oblige, I gradually picking up momentum, I reach around him to replace his hand with mine. He immediately plants his hands against the mirror for support. Still trapped by his gaze, I time my hand with my thrusts and marvel at the sight before me. Watching this stunning creature come undone at my touch is something to behold.

"Fucking perfect," I growl and he begins rocking his hips, quickening our pace.

"Come on Alec," he taunts me panting, "fuck me like I know you want to. Harder!" All too willing to comply, I start pounding into him and the look of euphoria growing on his face makes me impossibly harder. "That's it," he moans. "Damn it, so close!"

I thank every deity known to man because I won't last much longer and with just a few more hard thrusts, he cries, "Yes!"

I watch in awe as he comes apart, spilling into the sink and clenching around me like a vice causing me to let go only seconds later.

I lean my forehead between his shoulders, trying to catch my breath but when I feel him begin to tremble, I wrap my arms around his waist. I pull him against my chest, supporting him as we both come down from our highs. His eyes are closed with his head is resting on my shoulder and he is wearing a small, contented smile.

Planting small kisses up his neck in thanks, I smile against his skin at the small look of disappointment on his face when my softening cock slips out of him. Once he catches his breath, he sighs, "Fuck if that wasn't amazing."

I hum my agreement into his neck, causing him to shudder. He meets my eyes again and smiles. "Come on," I murmur, "we're running out of time." And I'm surprised at how much the truth of that statement bothers me. _Don't go there Alec, this was just a fuck; quick and dirty. Nothing more and he wanted it that way too._

We get cleaned up in silence, taking our time as though we are both stalling. Jasper notices me looking at my watch and gives me a questioning look. I could only answer, "I need to get back to my patients." I could swear that I see a disappointed look cross his eyes but he covers it quickly. He nods his understanding but just as he opens his mouth to say something, an alarm sounds.

He looks confused but I know exactly what that sound means and realizations dawns on him when he hears the announcement: _"CODE BLUE. ROOM 3112. CODE BLUE. ROOM 3112."_

"Shit! I have to go!" I curse and as I run down the hall to get the crash cart, I look back to see him walking the other direction with his head down and his shoulders slumped.

_Was he upset with what just happened? Did it mean something more to him than I had initially assumed?_ Unfortunately, I don't have the time to dwell on my confusion about what our tryst meant.

"I've got the backboard and Maria is right behind us," Catherine informs me. When I turn around at her voice behind me, it only takes her a few seconds before she is grinning wickedly. "And just where have _you_ been?"

"None of you business, Catherine," I glare but I can't stop the small smile from creeping across my lips.

"It was that tasty new blond you've been drooling over for the past two weeks, wasn't it?"

"Not now." I groan, getting on the elevator.

"Don't think we won't be discussing this later."

"Whatever," I mumble. When we reach the third floor, I'm thankful that I can change the subject. "You run the code, I'll do compressions."

The problem was, I needed to figure out just what my encounter with Jasper meant to me before Catherine comes over tomorrow or I'll never hear the end of it.


	2. Tension

Y'all begged and pleaded so WE delivered. Yes, _WE. _My best friend **arianawitlock** agreed to do this with me as a collaboration! I write all of the AlecPOV and she lives in Jasper's head so she will contribute all of the JasPOV. That's right, she wrote this chap! This is a side project for the both of us as we each have our main focuses (BTI and DG) and we are completely wingin' it. No outline. I have no idea what's comin' next till she sends it to me and vice versa. She works three jobs and has a family and I work crazy schedules with 13 hour shifts and tend to drop off the face of the earth for a day or two after a long stretch of work. All this being said: updates will be sporadic at best.

In other news: it has come to my attention that even with all of the **content warnings** about age appropriateness, it seems to mean little to some. I'm not pulling my stories but I will begin posting on a new, 18+ to enter, all TwiFanFic site very soon. It's called TwiWrite (dot) net.

OOO! Random: if anyone knows how to do banners, lemme know! Unless it involves a darkroom with old school chemicals, I know nothing about image editing! Shoot me a PM.

Don't own a thing.

Now from the brilliant mind of **arianawhitlock**…

* * *

**Tension**

**JPOV**

It had been two weeks since I let him take me. And for most of those two weeks every damn time I closed my eyes I could see him watching me in the mirror. His cum face was so fucking glorious. It was all so fucking hot and perfect and a fucking one night stand. _God damn it what was I thinking?_He didn't even ask for my number, or try to hunt me down. I kept my ear close to the grapevine and nothing, not once has he inquired who the new guy was.

I've worked with him a handful of times since then but his patients have been extremely needy and there is no time except for stolen glances and tense rooms. Much like it was before I spread my legs for him. _God damn it, it was supposed to help not make it worse._ This is so not like me to dwell on a guy, especially a fuck. Though I rarely just fucked, I wasn't going to argue when he offered. I would take whatever the man was willing to give. I was just hoping he'd want more than a quickie.

"Hey watch it." A female nurse snapped as I almost ran over her foot.

"Sorry." I frown.

"What's got you distracted blue eyes?" she asks. Thinking back I think her name is Catherine and I know she's good friends with Alec. I blush in response and shake my head. "I'm sorry ma'am, it won't happen again." She stares at me for a moment before she leaves the room with a raised eyebrow. I just shrug it off and start doing what it is I get paid to do.

"Okay Mister – Oh, Jasper hi." Alec frowns before shooting his gaze back to Catherine. It's obvious they are arguing through body language but when he turns back he is all smiles. "Um, Catherine asked that I double checked this guy's chart." He frowns.

"She just did that less than a minute ago." I frown ignoring him visually. "The guy's in a coma, I don't see him suddenly waking anytime soon."

"Have I pissed you off or something?" he asks suddenly.

I pause my actions momentarily but I still don't turn to him. "No."

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?" he snaps causing me to spin on my heels immediately. My eyes narrow as I stare at him before I politely close the door and then throw his body into it, pinning him there.

"This is what the hell is wrong with me." I growl in his ear pressing myself into him. "I can't get you out of my system like you have me. It's pissing me off, really."

His response is unexpected as his lips find mine and his tongue demands entry. My fingers lace into his hair and my self control is hanging on by a thread. I yank his head back. "Don't start something you can't finish." I growl.

"Wasn't planning on it." He answers sucking my tongue into his mouth as he presses his hard cock into my hip.

"Not here." I gasp resting my head on his shoulder.

"The on call room's empty." He suggests.

I take a deep breath taking in his scent. "And then what?"

He pushes me gently back and catches my gaze although I do my best to avoid him.

"You want this to mean something?" he asks in a shocked voice.

"No!" I frown pushing away. "Yes." I answer turning from him.

I feel his lips on the back of my neck, and then his warm breath is in my ear as his hands find my nipples. "We'd have to be careful, work protocol and all." He whispers. "I'll slip you my phone number, if we're going to try this then you deserve to be treated right."

I can't help the moan that escapes my lips or my head from falling onto his shoulder as he presses into my ass. His lips find my check and then my lips and I turn for better access and we both start to feel and hump and grind until we were forced to stop to avoid embarrassment. _Fuck._

When my breath finally steadies I watch as he kneels down and pulls out a marker. I'm stunned to silence as he unties my scrub pants and slips them down exposing just my hips and trapping my painful hard on in the elastic. His lips make contact on my hip and he grabs my ass as he leaves his mark on me. Once he's satisfied he blows on it to dry my skin and pulls out a marker staining my skin with his phone number. "Call me sugar." He smiles pulling my pants back up. As he re-ties my drawstring his lips find mine and my body is screaming that he reverses his actions and takes me right there. But he pulls away all too quickly, winks and leaves with a small chuckle as he hides his arousal with a chart. Not having such a luxury I'm forced to stay in here to calm down. Imagine my surprise when I look over at the patient and he's smiling at me with eyes wide open.

* * *

**Rec**: our good friend, **jacksonmccoy **has a new o/s called _Field Trip._ It's wonderful and oh, so smexy so go give it a peak!

Our girl, **cbaty **has a hilarious and HOT o/s called _Kum & Go_ that you should definitely go check out!


End file.
